I am A2
by maggie.mitchell.7543
Summary: Austin likes Ally. Ally knows of him. A strange thing happens that will bring the two together. Aussly. I'm terrible at summaries and titles but please try it! :)
1. Intro

**A/N**

**I know these are kinda annoying to read but… oh well. This is my first fanfiction…I have been reading a lot of them though, shout-out to AusslyxxRauraForever and RossLover2012! I know I can be super cheesy sometimes so please forgive me. Please don't hate; but do review, give ideas and constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, any songs I use or companies that you recognize.**

**Austin:**

"So there's this girl I have my eye on…"

"Ohhh! Who is it? Who is it?" Dez, always the excitable one…

"Ally Dawson, the one who always sprints through the hallways clutching that leather book." Not really my usual type, actually just the opposite. Usually I go for blond, loud cheerleaders and such but Ally is a nerdy brunet who always sits in the front of class and adamantly takes note. I wonder what's it's like to be her…

Dez, my red-headed, scatterbrained best friend, is still rambling on; now he's talking about his pet turtle. The final bell rings, whatever, being a few minutes late is fine, Mr. Yi won't mind; he never does. I walk into the class, take my seat near the back and put in my earphones, Mr. Yi doesn't make us do anything since it's just homeroom. Almost an hour later, the bell rings, I spot Ally running out the door in front of everyone else, head down, ignoring the world around her.

**Five and a half hours later…"**

_RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

Finally! School's out! I stroll to my locker, shove my books in and head towards my awesome car. My car, who I secretly call Ally is a bright red, 2013 sports car. I hop in and drive home.

"Hey, Austin!"

"Hey, Mom. Is it ok if I watch the meteor storm tonight?" It doesn't match my reputation, but I actually love sciency stuff about space. When I was much smaller, it was my dream to travel to the moon with NASA

"Sure hon, have fun!" That's my mom, as long as I tell her what I'm doing, she's fine with it.

**Ally:**

"Hey, Dad. Before you ask, school was tiring and I'm just glad it's the weekend." I cut him off. Every day I have to see Austin Moon is tiring; he's the "Golden Boy" of the school, and I swear, everybody loves him, like they'd be his slaves for the rest of their lives if he just asked. I have _all_ my classes with him other than homeroom. I wonder what'd be like being him…

At home I just grab a granola bar and head up to my room. I do some extra credit work and decide to write in my Diary/Songbook/Journal,

_Dear Journal,_

_I can't wait to watch the meteor shower tonight! I just love when all the "shooting stars" fill the sky, it just feels so magical. I even heard once that if you wish on the first meteor in the shower at just the right time, your wish will come true! I know, a whole lot of rubbish but I'm gonna try it tonight anyway at midnight, that's when it's supposed to start-even more _magical_ right? Well anyways, I'm going to take a nap so I'm all rested up for tonight! YAY!_

_ Love, Allyson _

**A few minutes before midnight/ no one's POV**

Both Ally and Austin climb out on their roofs, anticipating watching the shower. Ally glances at her watch and counts down, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" She looks up, seeing the first meteor; she thinks the first thing that comes to mind, "_I wish I knew what it was like to be Austin." _ Unknown to her, at the exact same time, on the same meteor, Austin thinks, "_I wish I knew what it was like to be Ally so I could know her better." _Ally was right, something magic does happen during a meteor shower. Neither are aware of what has happened.

**A/N**

**I know it's short but…I'll update either Wednesday or Friday depending on how you guys like it…I probably will anyways but yeah. Spoiler: I'm kinda thinking a Freaky Freakend type of thing but there will be Aussly!**


	2. The next morning

**A/N**

**Here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, any songs I use or companies that you recognize.**

**Ally:**

Uhhh…I turn over in my bed, I'm sooo glad it's the weekend. Wait. Why does this bed not smell right? Dad probably tried to wash the laundry again; he should really just leave that to me…

**Hours later…**

I check the time on my phone, it's noon! I should really get up…huh? That's not my phone! That's a stinking iphone 5; I still have one of those old flip-phone thingies! That's when I come fully awake and see my hand for the first time, it's not _my _hand! I scramble out of the bed, which is _not_ mine, see a room that is _not _mine and rush into a bathroom that is definitely _not mine!_ I look into the mirror, I'm not me, I mean, I _feel_ like me but I'm Austin! This has to be a dream! This is a dream Ally, certainly a dream! I splash freezing water on Austin's face but I don't wake up, I pinch Austin so hard I squeal I even go so far as to smack Austin in the face. Noting works, I'm not waking up. All I have now is an aching cheek and throbbing arm. This. Can. Not. Be. Happening! I think back to last night… it was magical _great. _I should have known how unpredictable magic can be! It interprets what you want in its own ways often twisting what you meant. I did not _ever_ want to know Austin this closely! Better put something on for the day… I've seen Austin around so I sort-of know his style, ok I lied, I don't _at all_.

_Well now's your chance to get to know it better, much better!_

Shut up. I haven't looked down at myself yet, and I won't. I go over to Austin's dresser, pull out a plaid shirt, a tank-top, some jeans (why do they have to have holes?) and some socks. I dress quickly ignoring the fact I didn't change his underclothes but that can't be helped; I'm not ready for that yet. EWW! Did I just say yet?

_Yes dear, you did._

Ally, get a grip; stop talking to yourself. Ok, next thing breakfast. I smell pancakes, for some reason I really, _really_ want to stuff like 20 pancakes down my throat. I have never like pancakes before…I prefer a nice healthy breakfast of cereal and fruit but, boy, do those smell _good_!

_I detect traces of Austin. Some of his thoughts and likes are still left in his body, as I'm sure there are in yours. This will help you know him better, but may bother you often. Remember, although you inhabit his body, he is still Austin and you have to act like you are him. You are A2, you appear as Austin, but inside you are Ally._

Are you like the magic fairy-godmother of the body-switch or something?

_Sure, if that's what you want to call it. Call me Theresa._

Whatever. PANCAKES! No Ally, don't let Austin take over! But, but I want pancakes. I really need to stop this bad habit of talking to myself. I head downstairs for breakfast. A medium height blonde lady turns around with a huge smile on her face,

"Good morning Sweetie! I made your favorite for breakfast today; chocolate-chip pancakes!"

"Uhh, thanks Mom?" I answer uncertainly. I notice I am actually taller than someone for once, this body switch thing could have it's perks. Any help Theresa? Really, I'm asking my imagination for help, I am such a wackjob.

_Just a little. And Ally, I _am not_ imaginary. Just act like you belong, you are Austin; you are A2._

Sure you aren't. Austin's mom just smiles even bigger if that's possible and puts a plate stacked high with pancakes in front of me.

"Eat up!" Oookkkay then…I know I can't finish these on my own but this is obviously what Austin loves so I have to make it convincing. I let the "Austin" inside my head take over and I start wolfing down the pancakes.

"Thanks Mom! That was awesome! BUURP! " I grab hold of A2 again, that's enough of being Austin, back to Ally! "Would you like some help with the dishes…Mom?" She looks surprised and just nods; does Austin never help his mom? I've gotta fix that!

**Back to the time Ally first woke up…**

**Austin:**

Mehhhhhhh…my eyes pop open, I check the time on my phone, 6:00?! I _never, ever_ wake up that early, _especially on the weekends!_ I look over at the wall, there's a little table with a light and a leather journal. A leather journal I recognize. It's Ally's! I look around more, there's a keyboard in the corner, the floor is spotless, a lavender couch has a laptop sitting on it. This is _not_ my room…or anyone's I recognize…is it Ally's? Why the heck am I in _Ally's _room? I jump out of her bed (nothing happened I _swear!)_ and run into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see…Ally's face? I gasp, I saw a movie like this once, it was really old; Freaky Friday I think. The mom and daughter switched bodies for a day…they were fighting or something. I don't know why I'd been in Ally but I'll make the most of it. Could this be the answer to my wish last night? Get to know her better…well this is the closest I've ever been to her. I'm not as freaked out as I should be but hey, it's kinda cool.

I get don't get dressed; just walk downstairs in my pink music note pajama pants and tank-top. Wow, I never thought I'd think that…

_I'd get used to it if I were you._

Why? Wait, did I just talk to myself? Is that an Ally thing or something? I'm in her body…I search my mind; apparently her memories, likes and thoughts are all there. Weird! Who are you I ask myself.

_You figure stuff out a lot faster than Ally. Yes, it is an Ally thing but you didn't get it from her. Call me Moon._

Moon's _my_ name weirdo.

_That's why I chose it. So you can know me more personally. Theresa and I made you switch bodies. You will stay this way until you "get to know each other better." You are no longer Austin Moon; you are Ally Dawson. You are Austin inside Ally. You must act like Ally. You are A2. That is the name we gave the switch._

Uhhhh….I'm going crazy. I better get "A2" down to breakfast, I'm starving! I walk into Ally's kitchen; strangely, I'm not in the mood for pancakes. I am always in the mood for pancakes. Instead, I just grab a bowl of Life cereal. Mr. Dawson comes in; I see that he's an average height guy with graying hair.

"Good morning Als! Here's your chore list for today, get them done before you do anything please." He smiles this cheesy grin, it's even worse than my mom's!

"Ok Mr. Daw…Dad." I look at the list:

Sweep and mop

Dishes

Laundry

Bake Chocolate Chip Cookies

Scrub toilet and bathtub

Have a little fun

Really? Ally has to be told to _have fun?_ That list looks pretty easy; at tops it'll take me an hour. "So Dad, where will you be today?"

"Accordion convention. I'll be gone the whole weekend; I hope that's not a problem."

"Not a problem at all." I walk over to the sink and start on the dishes…

**About an Hour later…  
**

That took just about as long as I expected. The cookies took longer though because I had to restart after I put salt in instead of sugar. I realized my mistake after I ate some of the cookie dough; I never want to taste something that discussing again! I head back up to Ally's room. I know I really shouldn't but I'm curious to what she puts in that journal of hers…I walk over and open it to a random page,

_Dear Songbook,_

_ I made this up today; if I ever get someone to sing it, I thought maybe it should be a duet. Bold is singer #1, normal is singer #2 and underlined is together._

_**Take my hand…**_

_**I'll teach you to dance…**_

_**I'll spin you around…**_

_**Won't let you fall down.**_

_**Would you let me lead?**_

_**You can step on my feet…**_

_**Give it a try.**_

_**It'll be alright.**_

_The room's hush, hush, _

_And now's our moment._

_**Take it in, feel it all and hold it,**_

_Eyes on you,_

_Eyes on me,_

_We're doin' this right._

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us,_

_It's all, about us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt,_

_But…It's all about us,_

_Suddenly…_

_I'm feeling brave,_

_I don't know what's got into me,_

_Why I feel this way…_

_Can we dance?_

_Real slow?_

_Can I hold you?_

_Can I hold you close?_

_The room's hush, hush, _

_And now's our moment._

_**Take it in, feel it all and hold it,**_

_Eyes on you,_

_Eyes on me,_

_We're doin' this right._

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us,_

_It's all, about us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt,_

_But…It's all about us,_

_**Do you hear that love?**_

_**They're playin' our song,**_

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feelin' it…_

_**Do you hear that love?**_

_**Do you hear that love?**_

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playin' our song,_

_**Do you think we're ready?**_

_**Oh, I'm really feelin' it…**_

_**Do you hear that love?**_

_Do you hear that love?_

_**Do you hear that love?**_

_**They're playin' our song,**_

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feelin' it…_

_**Do you hear that love?**_

_Do you hear that love?_

'_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,**_

_**Spotlight shining, it's all about us,**_

_It's all about us,_

_It's all…_

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt,_

_But…It's all about us,_

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us,_

_It's all, about us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt,_

_But…It's all about us…_

_Anyways, I thought it was pretty good…not that anyone will ever hear it 'cause of my stage fright…sigh._

_Love, Allyson_

Wow! I didn't know Ally wrote songs! Of course, not even Dez know about my passion for music…. I try singing the song, it is _so _AWESOME, and Ally's voice is amazing! I close her journal and put it back, I'll read more another time. Just then, there is a knock on the door; I run downstairs and answer it. Standing in the doorway is…_me. _The tousled bleach, blonde hair, tall (I'm 6' 2") and muscular. So, so, so very weird…

**Ally:**

After helping Mrs. Moon with the dishes I walk over to my house.

_Be prepared, this will be awkward._

Gee, thanks Theresa that was very helpful. I have to talk this out with Austin…. I knock on the door; I thought I was prepared but seeing myself answer the door is so strange. I feel tall and smirk a little. Austin's feelings but into my head making me think about how pretty my chocolate, wavy hair and doe eyes are; does that mean Austin has a crush on me? My body's mouth is gaping, "Austin right? And please shut my mouth." I roll my eyes.

"Uh, um, sorry. Yeah, I'm Austin but to make it less awkward just call me A2." He grabs my cell-phone and inputs his number under the name "A2". I do the same with his phone. "So…I liked that song you wrote, the one you titled, 'All about us.'"

"You _read_ my journal!?" I squeal. I can't believe he did that. I waltz into my house; he doesn't have to ask me in because it is _my house_. Putting my frustration about him reading my journal aside, I ask, "So what do you know about this switch thing? I have a little fairy-godmother thing inside my head that tells me stuff sometimes."

"I have one too; its name is Moon apparently. Have you watched the movie 'Freaky Friday'?" I shake my head. "Well it's about this mom and her daughter who switch bodies; they have to understand each other's perspectives before they switch back. Moon told me that after we got to know each other better, we'd switch back." I sigh.

"At least we have an objective."

"About that song, I have a secret love for music and I really liked it. Do you write songs often?"

"Yeah, it's just one of my hobbies; I wish I could become a professional song writer one day though."

"I can't write my own songs. I was wondering if you could write a song for me so I could get discovered."

"Sure. I'm going to the mall with Trish today, want to come; it could be a good opportunity to 'get to know each other better'."

"Ok. Just let me get dressed." I nod and try not to think about that _Austin is inside my body _and is getting _dressed. _He comes out and I call Trish on my phone. I smirk; I get to drive because Austin is 16! :) I drive by Trish's house pick her up and head towards the mall. This will be an interesting mall trip….

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: Life is a real cereal brand.**

**Freaky Friday is a real movie.**

**The song is All About Us by He is We and Owl City.**

**I got inspired so I updated early! :) Hope you guys enjoy! Also I got 82 views in the first day, YAY! Thanks for trying it out! **


	3. A day as A2

**A/N**

**So…does anyone out there really want me to continue this story?**

**Ally (unless I say otherwise it will always be her POV)**

I walk straight to my favorite shop, Fiona's Floral Designs. I say hello to the manager who gives me a strange look and go right down the skirt isle, and that's when I realized, I can't shop here today. If I do, I would have to pretend I was shopping for Austin 'cause I can't wear any of this. Austin walks up behind me and laughs. I smile and hand him a red skirt, a black and yellow flowery one and a flowing yellow blouse. He gives me a questioning look. "Well you have to try them on!" I chuckle.

A few minutes later, he comes out wearing the yellow skirt and blouse. He walks around like a model, posing for Trish and me. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually enjoying being and being around _the_ Austin Moon! He has a great personality. "Yes, definitely buy this outfit!" I tell him. I wonder if I may be falling for him and that's different from most girls because I haven't looked at myself yet…

_You never know…_

"Only 'cause you say so Als," Austin replies. He cashes in and we leave. Next, he leads me to his favorite store, Rockstar. I would never usually go in a store like this but…I do anyways. We find stuff together; I try some of it on and pay for the ones we decided on. I bought a blue and red plaid dress shirt, a couple white tank-tops and a new pair of jeans without holes. Austin looks genuinely happy; that is until Trish drags us all around the mall and makes us hold all her bags. I have one bag, Austin has one bag and Trish has like 17!

We stuff all our bags in the trunk and get into my car. Austin calls shotgun and so Trish has to sit in back.

"I had a great time hanging out with you today," I say.

Austin blushes, "Me too." I drop Austin off at my house first since it's the closest to the mall.

When I'm alone with Trish she says, "So… I kinda figured out that you are Ally and your body is Austin."

"Yeah. This weird switch thing happened and so yeah…" Ding! I look down on my phone it says "_DEZ!" _I open the new text it says, "See you tonight at Scott's party Austin!" "Apparently I'm going to a party tonight…because of being Austin. Would you come with me so I'm not totally alone with Dez?"

"Sure," she shrugs, "I'm always up for a party."

We arrive at the party following the directions Dez gave us. I can hear the music and ruckus from the mile away we have to park. Trish and I walk chatting down the street until we get to the correct house and go in. There are people everywhere. I hate parties almost as much as I hate surprises and being on stage. "Uhhh…this was a bad idea Trish, we should go…"

Just then though, Dez and Scott, I guess, come and exclaim, "We're so glad you're here Austin!" I just try to smile. "It's almost time for you to perform, get up there!"

"Whaaaat?" I whimper as they push me up onto stage.

"And now, give it up for Austin Moon!" an announcer announces. I stand there but I'm not scared anymore, just exhilarated!

_It's because this is Austin's favorite thing to do; sing and perform. Let Austin out, you don't know how to dance but he does._

Ok. Let's do this. I walk up to the microphone and say, "Hey guys! It's great to be here tonight. This is an original song so I hope you like it!"

_Think fun._

Hey princess, in a white dress

Chuck Taylors got me obsessed

I wanna see you so when can we hang out

Hey princess, in a contest

You're the queen and you own the rest

Someday we're gonna take the crown

Let's go, let go

Hold on to me, oh, oh

Let's go, I'ma let you know  
I'll be the one to storm in the castle

We'll be the two hearts beating faster

Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down  
I'll be the one that makes you adore me

We'll be the two, the two end of story

The one that I want, one that I want I found

It's your kiss, hey princess  
Hey princess, be my guest

Chase you around, no regrets

If I catch you,

I'll never let you down  
Let's go, let go

Hold on to me, oh, oh

Let's go, I'ma let you know  
I'll be the one to storm in the castle

We'll be the two hearts beating faster

Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down  
I'll be the one that makes you adore me

We'll be the two, the two end of story

The one that I want, one that I want, I found

It's your kiss, hey princess  
What if all the stars aligned?

Could I ever make you mine?

When the movie ends

We can be the ever after, you and I  
I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella

Snow white in blue jeans, I'm gonna tell you

Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down  
I'll be the one that makes you adore me

We'll be the two, the two end of story

The one that I want, one that I want, I found  
I'll be the one to storm in the castle

We'll be the two hearts beating faster

Whatever you want, whatever you want, down

I'll be the one that makes you adore me

We'll be the two, the two end of story

The one that I want, one that I want, I found

It's your kiss, hey princess

The crowd bursts into applause. They loved it! "Au-stin! Au-stin! Au-stin!" they chant.

"Thanks for having me! See you next time!" I yell and run off stage. I did it! I performed on stage and danced! I'm getting comfortable in Austin's body.

Dez comes up to me, "Great job buddy! You can wear my yellow plaid suspenders and ice-cream shirt tomorrow for a reward if you want! I didn't know you could write songs, you never could before? By the way, have you seen my pet turtle? Have you talked to that Ally girl you were checking out yesterday yet?" from that point on I tune him out.

I have to process all that he just said, I reply, "No thanks, I don't want to wear your clothes. It was random inspiration," I cover nicely, "Why do you have a turtle at a party? And no, I haven't seen it."

"Ok," Dez says and hops off into the crowd of people. He literally hopped, like a bunny. There is something seriously wrong with that guy…. Austin was checking me out? Does that mean he likes me? Do I like him? This has all gotten very confusing! I wander around sipping some Sprite. I see Scott and he points me towards the dance floor. Why not? I'm Austin Moon tonight, I'm gonna have fun at this party!

I pull some wicked moves, everybody watches but I don't mind. I find Trish and dance with her, not close or like in a slow dance but fun and wackily. Dez comes up, "Dude is this your date of the day or can I steal her?" Austin has a _date of the day?_ That's messed up but I suppose some girls like that.

"Dez, this is Trish. Trish this is Dez. And no, she's just a friend. I decided to stop doing that," I tell him.

"Ok. May I have this dance Trish?"He asks her. She giggles and nods. Dez winks at me and leads her off. I check my phone, it's already midnight! I'm not even sleepy so I go back to dancing.

When it's about 2 in the morning, I find Trish and tell her it's time to go. She looks at me sadly and grabs Dez's phone. Then she tells him, "Call me." Interesting, although they would be a cute couple…I am now a Trez shipper! We leave after I thank Scott for having us. I drop Trish off at her house and drive back to Austin's. That's when I realize, I don't have a key.

Doing the Austiny thing, I climb up a tree near his bedroom, open the window and crawl in. I am so tired, I don't think. I take of my shirt and pants and flop into bed. I'll have to shower tomorrow but it'll be fine. Austin has a dolphin pillow pet in his bed. I hug it and fall asleep.

**A/N**

** So they've spent a day as each other now. If anyone is wondering, after Ally dropped Austin off; he just went to bed, they had spent all day at the mall. By the time they were done, it was like 9 and he'd been up since 6. **

** The song is Hey Princess by Allstar Weekend. **

** For the next chapter, I'd like 5 reviews please. :) **


	4. Had me at Hello

**A/N**

**So I got 4 reviews! Yay! Thanks for reviewing. Although I said 5, I think 4 is close enough. :) hope you enjoy! **

I get out of bed, still mostly asleep and go to the bathroom, ahhg! Saturday flashes back to me. Oh, yeah, I'm Austin. But I have to pee so badly! I don't know how long this will last so I decide I had better get used to it. While I'm washing my hands very thoroughly, I see myself in the mirror. Yesterday I was too freaked out to really notice anything but, whoah, Austin is hot. His messy blonde hair, gorgeous chocolate eyes with flecks of gold in them, his height and muscles….

_Hee, hee, hee, hee!_

Uhg! I can't be…of course I'm not. I push my confusing thoughts to the back of my mind. I don't know how long it has been since Austin showered but I figure I should. I decide to stay in my boxers (which have trucks on them) while I shower. I hop into the warm water and wash my body and hair. I just stand there thinking for a while thinking. Austin's mom and Dez are still oblivious. I don't know about my dad but I think Austin would have said something if he found out. I'm surprised Trish was able to figure it out on her own; normally she isn't all that bright except when it comes to love affairs…NO. I shake my head and get out.

I throw on the outfit I bought yesterday and head downstairs. I whip up a batch of pancakes and eat them on the couch as I flip through some channels. My phone buzzes; it's a new text message from "A2". I open it. (Ally=_Italics _Austin=**Bold**)

**Hey**

_Hey_

**Wanna hang out today?**

_Sure. Whatcha want to do?_

**How about the fair? Can we bring Trish and Dez too?**

_Why not? I'll be there in 5 to pick you up._

**Ok.**

I finish my pancakes and clean my dishes. I haven't seen Mrs. Moon today so I just leave a note saying where I went. I pick Austin up from my house first. I turn on the radio; it's playing I Want You Bad by R5.

In the back of a taxi cab,  
One quick turn you were on my lap,  
We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah,  
I want you bad!

And even though it should be so wrong,  
I can't help but feel this strong,  
Cause you've flipped my whole world on  
Like a light switch.

I might just go crazy,  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

So hard to just pretend.

It stinks.  
It's 'cause you're his girl and he's my friend,  
No good way for this to end, yeah,

I want you bad!

I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
Your're guilty!

Go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)

I want you bad!  
(I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you

I might just go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
'Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (want you bad)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, (yeah)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

We both sing as loud as we can and still sound really good. I laugh, "So you know how you asked me to write a song for you?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't got anything yet and this whole thing is messing with my mind so maybe after this is over we can write it together."

"Sure, I'd like that," he says. Our conversation ends because we're at Trish's house and I have to honk at her 5 or 6 times to get her out.

"So where are we going?" she asks.

"To the fair," her face sags and twists into what could become a Trish explosion; she hats the fair, "Dez is coming too." She practically goes bipolar and her face lights up at the news for a second before she tries to hide it.

**30 minutes later…**

**Austin's POV (just for a little)**

I love hanging out with Ally and we get to go to one of the best places ever; the fair! I love all the rides that give adrenaline rushes, the sweet treats and games with prizes. At first I just liked her for her looks, (I have seen more of them recently but not to the point that Ally would kill me) but now I like her for her awesome, spunky personality that never shows at school. Maybe I even more than like her… My second to last though comes rushing back; school's tomorrow. Oh no. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

_Is that really a good idea?_

Yes. Ally bought our tickets and now we're inside the fair.

"Dezmond and I will be off…away. We'll meet you guys later or even better how about we just catch a taxi home and you guys can not have to find and drive us home." Trish decides.

"Uhhh ok," I say. She dashes off pulling Dez to who-knows-where.

"Well then, where do you want to go first?" Ally asks me stressing the "e" in well.

"How about…" I leave my though hanging and just decide to drag her like Trish did.

**Ally's POV**

Austin doesn't respond, instead dragging me to the merry-go-round. You know the one with the strangely multicolored horses and stuff? Anyways, we get on and the ride starts. I cling on for dear life; I can handle roller coasters, the high drop rides and even the super fast ones but ones that spin scare me to death. I look over at Austin and he looks purely happy. His childlike smile glows and he's laughing hysterically. Seeing him so happy makes me happy too. It might also be the Austinness still in his body but I somehow survive the merry-go-round.

After riding a few more rides including the Riptide Roller, Loop-d-loop, Sky-Hy-Plunge and Austin's favorite, the Ferris wheel we head to the food court, I'm starving. I get a hamburger, fries and a strawberry milkshake and Austin gets the same except with a chocolate milkshake. We walk around some more after eating. I buy Austin some cotton candy and we stop at a game. It's that throw-the-ring-around-the-bottle game; luckily I'm really good at it. I win and the vendor asks what prize I want; all of the prizes are giant stuffed animals in every color.

"What's your favorite animal and color?" I ask Austin.

"Hmm, that's a hard one Al-Austin," I give him a look of confusion but then realize; the vendor is watching us and it would be weird if a guy's name was Ally, "Probably dolphin and yellow."

I tell the vendor, "That yellow dolphin please." He gets it down for me. I have to carry it for Austin because I'm the bigger of us two currently and that dolphin is HUGE, like 5 foot long and 3 foot wide.

"Thanks so much Als!" Austin exclaims once we're out of earshot of almost anyone, "I'm gonna name it Dougie." I smile. And the thought comes into my mind and I can't push it out, I am falling for Austin Moon, and I am falling hard. It's all because of this switch thing otherwise I could have continued on with my life but nope, stuff just has to ruin my perfect plans. I planned to marry some Harvard graduate who was handsome in a nerdy sort of way but now, I know I'll never be able to do that.

It's almost 9, we've been here all day and I'm just thinking that I should be getting home soon when Austin asks, "Hey Als?"

"Mmmh yeah?"

"Would you like to go to a movie with me?"

"Sure but we're not watching a horror movie, I think we should watch the _Hobit_ that just came out right?"

"Ok." We leave the fair and drive back towards home.

**LINE BREAK**

The movie was very good but I can't believe they left it at a to-be-continued! As the credits start to play and people head out of the theater, Austin whispers to me, "I think I'm in love with you Ally Dawson," and kisses me on the cheek. I let out a nervous giggle, I'm glad it's still dark so that he can't see my bright red blush.

"I think I might be in love with Austin Moon," I tell him. He doesn't say anything back and so we just leave the theater.

I drive him home, wish him a good night and go back to his house. I flop down on the bed after changing. I can't believe I said that. Didn't Moon say that we should go back to normal after getting to know each other better? Well I think we certainly have so I send some questions out to Theresa.

_At this rate you may only have a few more days of A2. Yes you know each other better but tomorrow is school. You need to know about school life too. _

Ok. I don't mind being Austin anymore but it'll be weird at school having to hang out with his friends and stuff. I snuggle into bed happy with today. Tomorrow I'll talk to Trish about what she did all day… I fall asleep humming

You don't have to try too hard,

You already have my heart.

You don't got a thing to loose,

I'm already into you.

So, hold, hold me tight now,

I'm so, so good to go.

Don't say goodnight you know,

You had me at hello.

**A/N**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, there was Aussly and Trez but you don't to hear about the Trez part until next update. What do you think will happen at school? Do you have any ideas about what I should have them do before they switch back? Please review! 5-8 for next update :) **

**The first song is Want You Bad by R5. The second one is the chorus of Had me at Hello by Olivia Holt.**


	5. School-day

**A/N**

**I haven't updated in a while just cause I haven't really felt like writing.**

**This chapter is like 2,386 words though so it's nice and long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, any songs I use or companies that you recognize.**

I jump as my alarm rings. Uhhhg…school…so _early._ After getting ready I jog downstairs. Austin's mom is there and I smile at her.

"Hey Mom. Where were you all yesterday?" Man, I am getting good at this stuff.

"Oh…I was out. You know," she tells me vaguely. Okay then…

"Ok. Bye." I grab an apple and leave. So Theresa, what was that about?

_I can't tell you._

Personal stuff?

_Yes._

Ok. I drive to my house and pick Austin up because I know he won't have a ride. He gets in and smiles at me. I blush remembering last night and what I'd said_, __I __think I might be in love with Austin Moon__. _

"So…"he starts.

"Yeah, school…"

"What's your schedule and who are your friends?"

"Well Trish is kinda, sorta, maybe my only friend…" He looks at me slightly amused. "My classes are Homeroom with Mrs. Scoto, Calculus, Music, History, Biology, Study Hall and English. In case you forgot, we have all our classes together."

"Oh yeah…. My homeroom teacher is Mr. Yi. "

"Ok. See you around I guess." We're at the school.

"Yeah." I park the car and he hops out trying to do one of his regular dance moves like he owns the world but Ally can't dance. All he ends up with is the Ally dance which is where I basically clap, wave my arms around for a few seconds and then clap again. He should be glad no one else is here yet.

"Ummm…"

"Yeah, I wouldn't suggest dancing while you're me; that was my _best _dance move…"

"Yeah, I think I'll restrain," he decides. He waves goodbye and walks towards Mrs. Scoto's classroom. I grab my books and look for my Songbook. I haven't had my Songbook in two days! What could Austin of read?! The first bell rings. I don't have time to worry; I have to find Mr. Yi's class!

I walk into the class room and Dez jumps up to greet me.

"Hey Austin!"

"Shush Dez, we're in a classroom you know." He gives me a funny look. Oh yeah, not something Austin would say… I follow Dez over to a group of desks in the very back where I suppose I'll be sitting with Dez, Scott and another guy. I glance longingly at the seat at the front of the room I usually would have claimed by now.

"Uh, hey guys." Mr. Yi is sitting at the front just fiddling on his phone; in fact every person in here except Dez and me are on their phones. I guess it's basically a free period…I don't have my songbook so I just play on my phone; I check Facebook**1**, play some games and listen to music on Youtube**2**. Soon, the class is over and I head to Calculus.

**45 minutes ago…**

**Austin's POV:**

I run to Mrs. Scoto's room is. I'm glad we got here early because I've heard she's really strict and stuff. I take Ally's seat in the front of the class and pull out her Songbook. I feel kinda guilty reading it but I have it and I have to appear to be Ally. I learn that her favorite color is red, (the color of my car is completely coincidental), her Mom's dead (that's rather personal but whoops, already read it), she's been writing awesome songs since kindergarten when she wrote the Butterfly Song, she used to like some guy named Dallas but he moved or something, and from earlier entries, it seems she used to not like me much, but from last night, I think that changed.

"Take out your Political Science textbook and turn to page 269," she says stiffly. Really? She makes the kids do work in homeroom? That stinks. I take it out and turn to the correct page. What the heck is this stuff?

_No political scientist can escape a fascination with education; and, for once, the current interest in research on education and the political order is not another fad or fashion in our discipline._

How does Ally read this stuff? I look at the next few sentences.

_To believe otherwise would be taking the short view indeed. If one were only to take the short view, one would deprive oneself of the sustained efforts made through the centuries by political philosophers to understand the relationship between politics and education…_**3**

I can't read that stuff anymore so I just put Ally's journal inside the textbook and go back to reading it until class is over. I almost got caught not reading the textbook once, but I hid the songbook just in time.

Ally and I meet up in the hallway. "So did you enjoy Mrs. Scoto's?" Ally laughs.

"Um, no. What's with that political science stuff?"

"She thinks we need to do something in the 30 minutes of homeroom and that's the subject she teaches during the rest of the day."

"Oh, well it's very confusing."

"After a while it's actually quite interesting but starting on page," she pauses thinking for a minute, "you started on 269 today right?"

"Yeah, how did you remember that?"

"I just remember random stuff like that. I'm gonna sit next to you in the front row 'cause we don't have any friends in Calculus."

"Ok, but won't that get some strange looks?"

"We're already getting strange looks. _Austin Moon_ is talking to _Ally Dawson._"

I'm slightly offended. "Don't you think that could happen if we weren't in this situation?"

"I guess, maybe. A little birdy told me that you had been checking me out."

"_Dez_…" I growl.

"You can't blame him, he thought he was talking to you, not telling me," she whispers as we take our seats and start copying down the problems for today off the board. We're reviewing from Friday so we don't really have a lesson and so after Ally and I finish our 15 problems, we'll be able to talk some more. The first problem is:

_U=1n(x) and du=1/x(dx) dv=x__5__dx so vx=x__6__/6 _

Arg. I hate these. Luckily this stuff is a lot easier than it looks.**4**

**About 30 minutes later…**

"So I learned more about you today already," I tell Ally.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you do Calculus problems twice as fast as me." She had finished 15 minutes before me. She chuckles. Wow, I love this girl, if only she could get back in her own body… "I also learned your favorite color, about your songwriting and your previous image of me."

"You read my book, didn't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Uh, oh.

I gulp, "Um, maybe?"

She gives a slightly evil smile. I don't like the look of that, especially on my face… "Well then I'll have to do something about that, won't I? DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!"She whisper-yells in my ear.

I think of my excuse from earlier and almost whimper ('cause I'm so much smaller than her right now), "Well, I wouldn't be being you very well if I didn't have your Songbook right? I, uh, people would be curious!"

"Fine. Keep a hold of it until we switch back then. But don't you dare read it again!" Jeez, Ally can be scary! I won't let her catch me reading it again, that doesn't mean I won't _read_ it again.

The bell rings. Onto Music! Yay! That's my favorite class of the entire day, even better than Mr. Yi's!

"So Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanna do a duet for the class?" We're in the advanced class with Ms. Errin, she taught us a little at the beginning of the year but now that we're in third quarter, she just has us perform.

"Sure, since I'm you, I got over my stage fright on Friday night when you had to perform at Scott's party."

"Stage fright. Hmm. That explains why you've never volunteered to perform. What should we sing?"

"Let's sing something the class will know; not one of my songs."

"Ok. How about Don't Wake Me Up by Chris Brown?"

"Ok, I like that one." We walk into class and sit down.

As soon as the bell rings Ms. Errin asks, "So who'd like to perform first today?" My hand shoots up. "Ms. Dawson? You've never performed before but ok." Oh yeah…

"Um, can I do a duet with Al-Austin?"

"That's even more unusual, Mr. Moon likes performing solo, but what does he have to say?"

"Sure, I'll sing with Ally," she says confidently. We walk up to the mini stage we have in the class and start. Ally momentarily looks a little nervous but quickly recovers.

Ally=**bold **Austin=_italics _both=_**both **_(keep in mind that Ally sings like Austin and Austin sings like Ally)

**Dearly beloved, if this love only exists in my dreams...don't wake me up.**

_Too much light in this window, don't wake me up  
Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup  
_**If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss  
I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips**

_**Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up **_

_**Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up **_

_**Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me…**_

**Don't wake me up**

_Don't wake me up_

**Don't wake me up**  
**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**  
_Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me.._

_So much life in the city, you won't believe  
Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep_  
**If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed  
Tell me what is the music, inside my head**

_**Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up **_

_**Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up **_

_**Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me…**_

**I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,**  
_I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you_  
**I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,**  
_I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you_

_**Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up **_

_**Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up **_

_**Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me…**_5

The class applauded and we sat down to watch the other performances.

**After 4****th**** period at lunch…**

**Ally's POV:**

I think back to music class, wow that was so much fun performing with Austin! The weird thing was last night I did dream of him except he was in his body and I was in mine, we weren't A2 anymore. I don't really remember much other than his face being in it. When I woke up that song was playing in my head. I wonder if it was purely coincidental or if he suggested it because he had a similar experience or something.

I meet up with Austin's buddies and eat with them. They are such _boys_, urg!

Somehow I survive and head to biology. Somehow we got a dissecting project on a Monday! I love these, most girls shy away from cutting up dead and preserved animals but it's just so much fun for me. Austin and I are partners so we get out our supplies and head to a table. The project is dissecting a fetal piglet. We have to take the ears, snout, tail, lungs, heart, stomach, bladder and tongue intact and put them aside for learning before we can just poke, prod and virtually destroy what's left. After removing the specified parts, I use one of the tools to pry open an eyelid and poke the eyeball. Austin starts trying to get to the piglet's brain first straight through the head and then going up the holes left by the snout.

When we're done all that's left is a pile of pinkish stuff. We clean up and leave.

**After school…**

Austin and I walk together to the parking lot. I hop in the driver's side of my car and he gets in the passenger. I drive him home just chatting about our days although we were in the same classes random stuff happened and we have different perspectives.

I put the car in park in front of my house. I hope I can sleep in my own bed soon.

Austin smiles at me, "Bye Als, thanks for the ride."

"Anytime, it _is _your car." I laugh. He laughs with me.

"I meant what I said last night," he tells me. Surprising me, he quickly kisses me on the cheek and hops out. I gently touch the spot on my cheek where he kissed me. The song we sang from earlier plays in my head,

I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,  
I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you  
I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,  
I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you…

I drive back to Austin's house. I just go up to my room, Austin's mom is not home and I haven't seen his dad since I've been here. Austin's life may be more messed up than I thought it was. I work on a little homework from history. I check the clock and it's already 10! I'd better get to sleep soon. Then I remember I wanted to know what Trish and Dez were up to yesterday so I call Trish; I won't talk long.

"Hey, Trish! It's me, Ally."

"Ok."

"So what'd you and Dez do yesterday?"

"Well…we went on a few rides."

"Like what?"

"The Ferris Wheel and the boat ride on the river…" she trails off.

"Well?"

"He kissed me. And I kissed back. On the boat ride. It was like midnight and there was a full moon and we were in this swan boat and yeah…"

"Dude! You got your first kiss!"

"Yeah…but it was with _Dez_! I can't tell anyone that! We decided that we'd just be frenemies in public; always teasing each other and starting arguments."

"So are you guys a couple?"

"Um….well…yeah." This is weird, Trish is being shy.

"Well that's great! You two are polar opposite but hey, opposites attract right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, g'night Trish. I gotta get to sleeping."

"Ok, good night Ally."

I change, turn off the light and snuggle into bed ready to drift into dreamland.

**A/N**

**1) Don't own Facebook**

**2) Don't own Youtube**

**3)This is from a real book I think but because I just got it off Google Search I don't know what book or who it's by but I give them credit.**

**4) I don't know anything about Calculus, got the problem from Google**

**5) I got these lyrics from a lyric website so sorry if they're wrong.**

**So I hope you enjoyed! There was the info of Trez from the fair day, and I managed to through in some Aussly too. I'm thinking of switching them back soon so please review or PM me with an idea if you have one! I really enjoy getting you guy's reviews so keep it up! Thanks for reading!**


	6. We are A2

**A/N**

**So very sorry for the super long wait! Thank you for your favorites and follows, I'm sorry if I disappoint… I just had vacations and stuff and absolutely no inspiration for my story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize.**

It's been about a month since the switch and now school is out. It was really weird at first but Austin and I have gotten used to being each other and we know almost everything about each other too. Austin knows how my mom died a few years ago and I know why his mom is hardly ever home. She "works" at a club; unofficially. I didn't want to know the details and Austin didn't want to share them so we didn't go into depth with that. Austin's dad; who I have still not met, apparently is uber rich; which is why all Austin's stuff is really nice. Mike is a surgeon and although that doesn't sound like much I Googled the average pay and it's over $200,000 a year…. He doesn't agree with the morals and activities of Mimi's job so they got divorced five years ago. The only reason we were able to tell each other our deepest secrets is because we trust each other now fully. We wish we could be more than just friends but even though we've become accustomed to each other's bodies, that would still be awkward. I wonder if we'll ever switch back.

I'm still laying in bed thinking when my phone buzzes.

**Hey Alls :)**

_Hey Austin_

**Wanna do somethin today?**

_Of course. ;P How 'bout we go to the ocean and swim? I checked the weather and it's supposed to be like 90 today!_

**YAY! I love the beach! Pick me up in 5?**

_LOL. Sure be right there._

**:3**

I pull on my blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt, grab a towel and sunscreen and scrawl a note for Mimi incase she comes home before I do.

_Hey, I'm out with Ally. –Austin_

I hop into my car and drive over to my old house. Austin is waiting outside for me. My body looks good in the yellow summer dress he's wearing that we bought together. I smile and he smiles back.

"Beach here we come!" we shout together as I pull out and maneuver onto the road towards the beach. We laugh happily. I turn on the radio because we both adore music and singing together. Surfs up from Teen Beach Movie comes on which is perfect since we're going to the beach.

"_Hey, Hey, Hey,  
Awww  
Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey._

_Everybody's diggin' on the rays of the summer su-un. (su-un)_  
_Sand and the waves are made for having fu-un. (fu-un)_  
_Grab your boy, your girl and hold on ti-ight. (ti-ight)_  
_Hip-Cats, hot dogs, yeah we're so outta si-ight. (si-ight)_

_Are you ready?_  
_Ready-freddy?_  
_Ready-steady?_  
_Let's go!_  
_It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls._  
_Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl._  
_Hang five, keep it alive, and lemme jump down low on the toes of the nose._  
_Hang ten, hot-doggin' again, let's go!_  
_Awwww, Surf's Up!_

_There's no doubt about who's number o-one. (o-one)_  
_'Cause when we boogie, we boogie second to no-one. (no-one)_  
_We rock on the beach, and on the waves we ro-oll. (ro-oll)_  
_Feel it in the beat, in your heart, and sou-oul. (sou-oul)_

_Are you ready?_  
_Ready-freddy?_  
_Ready-steady?_  
_Let's go!_  
_It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls._  
_Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl._  
_Hang five, keep it alive, and lemme jump down low on the toes of the nose._  
_Hang ten, hot-doggin' again, let's go!_

_I'm Mack!"_

Where Mack says her line I fill in with "I'm Ally," and laugh because it sounds so funny coming from Austin's mouth._  
"Surf's Up!_

_Are you ready?_  
_Ready-freddy?_  
_Ready-steady?_  
_Let's go!_  
_It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls._  
_Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl._  
_Hang five, keep it alive, and lemme jump down low on the toes of the nose._  
_Hang ten, hot-doggin' again, let's go!_

_It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls.  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl.  
It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls.  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl.  
Hang five, keep it alive, and lemme jump down low on the toes of the nose.  
Hang ten, hot-doggin' again, let's go!  
Awwww, Surf's Up!"_

We continue to sing along to silly, summer songs all through the 30 minute drive. When we arrive, I park at a more secluded part of the beach and we literally jump out of the car and run to the beach. I never used to like the beach but Austin's love for it has rubbed off on me a little so I can enjoy it now as long as I don't get attacked by crabs or seagulls, get sand in my bathing suite or sunburned. We place our towels down in the hot sand and sit while we apply suntan lotion to one another. As soon as we're done, we race off and into the water.

"Bhhhrrr! It's FREEZING!" I exclaim.

"Eh, it's not too bad," Austin counters.

"We'll see about that!" I say as I pick him up easily as I'm sure he would to me if we were in our own bodies. I toss him into the deeper water.

"Ahhhhh!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!" I'm laughing hysterically while he stands up and tries to scowl at me but is barely concealing a smile.

"Very funny."

"So, what temperature do you think it is now?"

"Weeeellll…I'm getting kinda used to it…"I give him a look. "Okay, okay! It's cold, I'll give you that!" We laugh again. I'm still standing where it's not very deep; only up to my knees.

"Want a hug?" he asks.

"Um…not right now, you're a bit wet." I try to run away but he's been making his way closer to me as we've talked and tackles me from behind. We flail around, stumbling into the deeper water. We go under and what really is only a few seconds slows down.

_Good job. Our job is done._

Theresa's voice mingles with what I assume must be Moon's and echoes around in my head. There's a weird pulling sensation in my gut and then I surface.

**Austin's POV:**

_Good job. Our job is done._

Moon's voice mingles with what I assume must be Theresa's and echoes around in my head. There's a weird pulling sensation in my gut and then I surface.

I'm looking at Ally's face. She's so beautiful. Her dark brown hair with the bleached ends I added, even without her permission, she was angry and wouldn't talk to me for a week! Her chocolate eyes staring into mine. The curve of her nose with a drop of water hanging off the tip. Her full, light pink lips just inches away from my face. I can't control myself, I lean in and kiss her.

**Ally's POV (Sorry if you prefer Austin's but it's easier for me to write in Ally's):**

There's only a moment above the water where I'm staring into Austin's gorgeous brown eyes that have the gold specks in them before he leans in and kisses me. I love this sensation. I love Austin Moon. I kiss back. An electric shock travels through my entire body. This sounds terribly cliché but fireworks go off in my mind and I am magnetized to him, I can't pull away. A hungry heat blossoms from our lips. I run my hands through his mat of wet hair and down his muscular chest. He pulls away first. We both gasp for breath. And it's only then that I truly realize that I'm back to being me!

"We're back!"

"Yeah! It's so great!" he cheers as he kisses me again. I'm glad we chose the part of the beach that no one else was on; otherwise I would have been super embarrassed. But as it is…we kiss again, passionately but sweetly. We wade nearer to the beach and sit in the shallow water. Austin holds my hands, looks into my eyes and starts singing,

"_That summer we met,_

_We started as friends,_

_I can't tell you how it all happened._

_Then autumn it came,_

_We were never the same,_

_Those nights everything felt like magic._

_And I wondered if you felt it too,_

_If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew…_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes,_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights,_

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life,_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you-oo-oo._

_How long 'till we stop pretending?_

_What we have is never ending._

_Oh, oh._

_If all we are is just a moment,_

_Don't for get me 'cause I won't and,_

_I can't help my self…_

_But think about you-oo-oo_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes,_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights,_

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life,_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you-oo-oo."_

"Awww! Austin, that's so sweet!"

He gets onto one knee, "Ally, will you be my girlfriend? And maybe in a couple years…well we'll see how everything turns out."

"Eeeeeee!" I squeal. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" We kiss.

We spend the rest of the day sitting on the beach talking and kissing and me occasionally getting thrown into the ocean.

**Austin's POV at sunset:**

I stand up and hold my hand out to Ally; my girlfriend. I love calling her my girlfriend. I hope in a few years I could call her my wife. I love her.

"Can I have this dance miss?"

She giggles, "But of course sir." Ally has her yellow dress back on to hide her cute pink bikini but I'm bare chest and wearing my trunks. It feels so good to be me again. Bras are extremely uncomfortable! We dance slowly with our feet just barely getting wet from the surf. She has her arms wrapped around my neck and mine are at her waist. The sun setting on the water casts orange, pink and red light over us and reflects off the water. I sing the first of her songs I heard into her ear softly.

"_Take my hand,_

_I'll teach you to dance,_

_Spin you around," _I spin her and pull her close to my chest.

"_Won't let you fall down." _I do the dipping move where she kinda falls to the ground but I have my arm on her and bring her back up

"_Would you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet._

_Give it a try,_

_It'll be all right._

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now is our moment,_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you,_

_Eyes on me,_

_We're doin this right!_

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining it's all about us," _At this point the full moon has risen and is shining its bright, white light around us, enveloping us in a spotlight.

_It's ah-ah-ah-ah-all about ah-ah-ah-ah-us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all about us._

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave,_

_Don't know what's got into me,_

_Why I feel this way._

_Can we dance,_

_Real slow?_

_Can I hold you,_

_Can I hold you close?_

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now is our moment,_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, _

_Eyes on me,_

_We're doin this right!_

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining it's all about us,_

_It's ah-ah-ah-ah-all about ah-ah-ah-ah-us,_

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all about us." _Ally smiles at me and it _does_ melt my heart like in the song. I smile back and continue,

"_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playin our song._

_Do you think we're ready,_

_Oh I'm really feelin it._

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining it's all about us,_

_It's ah-ah-ah-ah-all about ah-ah-ah-ah-us,_

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all about us."_ The song ends.

Ally yawns tiredly. I scoop her up bridal style and carry her to the car. I sent her in gently, careful not to disturb her because she already fell asleep in my arms. I head back to the beach to gather up our stuff.

I look up to the moon, "Thank you," I whisper, "Thank you for the switch, without it I would have never gotten to know Ally. I am not A2; we are A2. Austin plus Ally." I pack everything up and get in the car. The drive is silent unlike the drive to the beach earlier today. So much is different from earlier today but in an amazingly good way. I spend the drive thinking and watching Ally sleep. No matter how creepy it sounds, I can't help myself; she's so pretty and peaceful when she's sleeping. It's so different from looking at my reflection when I was her; it's so much better really.

When I arrive at her house I kiss her forehead and gently shake her awake. She looks up at me and kisses me. Wow, I can't get enough of her; the heat from the kiss, the electrical pulse, the butterflies in my stomach, I love it all. I love Ally Dawson.

She sits up, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. See you everyday forever?"

"Of course." Ally smiles and gets out. "Bye Austin, I love you."

"Bye Alls. I love you too." She waves and walks into her house. I sigh contentedly as I drive to my house. I can't wait for tomorrow and forever.

**A/N**

**This is the last chapter in I am A2. I couldn't think of any more ways to extend it so I just finished it. I hope you guys all liked it. Please review, I really love getting and reading them, even if I don't always PM you back. Thanks again to cook53, NerdyBunnie, madisonakamaddy, .7524, alena98gall, SilverLiningsRauraCrossing and Jakkil0ver for your support. :)**

**The songs are: Surfs Up performed by Ross Lynch in Teen Beach Movie, I Think About You performed by Ross Lynch in Austin and Ally and All About Us by He is We and Owl City. (I own none of the previous listed)**

**Sorry if you didn't enjoy that I put 3 songs in but I like music and think it's important for music to be in an Austin and Ally story too.**

**~Maggie**


End file.
